The daily lifes of the 45e
by lewisfoxy
Summary: What happens when you go into how the 45e interact with each other? Well, it involves a lot of cum rags.


This is a look into the daily life of the NW regiment [45e]

Prepare for Cancer

 _Nappy's POV:_

The day was hot, very hot. Ever since Sleepy had thrown a tantrum about his failed rapping career, everyone had been on edge. A few weeks ago a fight broke out in the feeding pits and some NigNog destroyed the A/C. _I'll need someone to fix that_ I thought. _But then again, I'll just put it off for another week. I don't mind seeing all these guys without their shirts on._ I made my way into my office and passed people along the way. No one gave me a greeting. _I'll have to teach those sweaty boys a hard lesson later._ I let out a long sigh and sunk back into my chair. It was Thursday and today felt like forever. I wouldn't get to visit Lawbringer until Saturday. _I think about him way too often, i should really just give up._ But I couldn't stop thinking about him. I'll never forget the way he held me and told me he loved me, I didn't have the courage to say it back to him right away but now I do.

 _It will never work out_

 _I don't even allow double regging_

 _They're supposed to be our enemy's_

I kept arguing to myself how I knew it would never work but i loved him so much. _If only it wasn't so hard for me to talk about my feelings._ Lawbringer had been my life for these past couple months. He had shown me anime and i realized how good it was, now i have a catgirl fetish. Lawbringer was the first to know about my fetish and he suprised me by dressing up as my waifu. Azuki from Nekopara. Today was just like any other day, sit in my office, fap to hentai, and long for Lawbringer. The day was eventually coming to a close and I decided to go to bed early.

 _Maybe I'll dream of Lawbringer again._

That would be a nice deram. I haven't dreamed of him in quite a long time. Maybe I'l have _THAT_ dream again. _Nah that was a one of a kind dream, if only i could really do that to Lawbringer._ I eventually found myself infront of my bedroom door and opened it. There on my bed lay someone. My heart was gripped with fear.

Who's in my room?

Are they gonna touch me?

What if i never see Law again?

But as the shadowy figure looked up to see who was at the door it was none other than Lawbringer.

"LAWWWWWW~~~~," I screamed, not believing my eyes.

"Hey Cutie, thought I'd surprise you," Law said to Nappy.

"You always have the best surprises," replied Nappy.

I always liked seeing Lawbringer. Now that he stepped into the light I can see what the surprise was. He was cosplaying as Azuki from my favorite game Nekopara. Azuki is the oldest of the catgirls in that game and the most sexiest. I love catgirls they are my main fetish, and I'm glad I told lawbringer. He is so cute dressed up like this. I'm getting a chubby just by looking at him.

"See something you like"? Teased Lawbringer.

"Of course I see you sweetie." said Nappy.

I couldn't take it any longer, I shoved Lawbringer down hard on the bed. He made a "KWYAAA" noise when I did so. SO KAWAII I WANT TO FUCK HIS BRAINS OUT. I tore off his skirt and gave him my finger to suck on. He kept making those cute little noises and they only fueled my lust. I took my hand back and brought it down hard on his backside.

"HARDER"

"FASTER"

Screamed Lawbringer as the pleasure of me spanking him hard.

I took my right hand and started jerking him off while i tongued his asshole. I loved how Law never wiped and all the fecal matter got in my tongue like a chocolate flavored doughnut. I was so fucking hard at this point. I WANT HIM RIGHT NOW. I retracted my tongue and positioned myself in our favorite position. Doggy. I didn't even bother asking if he was ready i thrusted so hard there's no way Xristo in the room next door didn't hear. I Packed his fudge so relentlessly and all i could hear were the sounds of his moans of pleasure. I didn't really have moans just little grunts indicating when i enjoyed it. And boy did I have grunts right now. We continued like this for quite some time, me pounding his pink catgirl asshole into oblivion while at the same time jacking him off with my right hand. He came first, got his man cream all over my right hand. I put my hand towards his face and made him lick off every last drop. When i did that drove me over the edge and I came with the force of a thousand muskets. I was so deep inside him when I came it came out of his mouth. He threw my cum up all over the bed and I made him lick it up while i continued to eat out his asshole.

We were finally done cleaning up after that and we cuddled in bed.

"We should do this everyday," said Law.

"Yeah I really enjoy you babe," Nappy whispered into his ear seductively.

THATS IT FOR NAPPYS ONE SHOT WITH LAW SORRY IM A BAD WRITER BUT I LOVE THE IDEA OF NAPPY POUNDING LAW AND LAWBRINGER EATING HIS CUM GETS ME SO HARD AND MOIST OH MY GOD I WANNA CUM SO HARD RIGHT NOW.


End file.
